


After

by Kats_watermelon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x08, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats_watermelon/pseuds/Kats_watermelon
Summary: After waiting two hours to die, Murphy gets a pleasant surprise





	

_She’s gone. She’s gone. She’s gone._

It was like a drumbeat, playing endlessly in his head.

_Gone. Gone. Gone._

The scream tore through him like a knife, ripping apart his insides. He felt like a dead man already.

_Gone._

He stopped screaming when his throat couldn’t take any more. He collapsed against the ladder, pressing his forehead into the cool metal. Would she die like the first test subject? Alone? Screaming in agony? Would they let him see the body?

God, he hoped not. He’d rather remember her alive, with a bright smile stretching her lips and the sun giving her skin a bronze glow. He’d rather not see blisters and burns marring her beautiful face, twisting the tattoo he’d traced more times than he could remember. He’d rather not see her splattered in black blood, dead because he couldn’t protect her.

He’d rather be in that damn chamber.

 

* * *

 

The door slid open and a bitter smile twisted Murphy’s lips. It had been a good two hours at least. Emori was dead and they were going to kill him next. He’d heard the commotion outside. She was gone for good.

“Come to gloat?” he asked, shutting his eyes. God, if they were there to show him the body, he would strangle Clarke himself. “Is it time to kill me too?”

Not a word was said. He heard footsteps make their way towards him and shot to his feet, anger and grief stoking hot coals of hate in his chest. He turned his head towards the door, another quip ready on the tip of his tongue.

“John.”

Everything inside him broke and he collapsed against the ladder, nearly sobbing from pure relief. Emori rushed up to him, a knife in her hand, and cut his restraints. The second his hands were free they were pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

“I don’t understand,” he whispered.

“They’re not testing me,” she said, and he could hear the trembling fear that still occupied her voice. “They’re testing Clarke.”

“Are you okay?” He pulled back and looked her over, trying to determine if there were any injuries. “Did they hurt you?”

“I’m okay. I freaked out when I woke up and you weren’t there and I wasn’t dead, but I’m okay.”

_That must have been what I heard._

“You freaked out?”

Emori smiled a little bitterly.

“I broke a couple things. It’s okay.”

He set trembling hands on either side of her face. He’d been sure he would never see her again.

“They sent me to cut you loose,” she said, her eyes dropping to his bruised and scraped wrists, “because they knew I was the only person that could get close to you without you trying to kill them.”

“Why did they wait?”

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards into a half-smile.

“Probably for the same reason.”

He pulled her back into a tight hug, fighting the tears that tried to force their way to the surface. She was alive. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and bad but here take it


End file.
